Famous Last Words
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: I'm sorry, Danny. It's over." One-shot. Rated for language and violence


A/N: Um… yeah. I tend to take things a bit oddly….

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

"So, what I'm trying to say is… it's _over_, Danny." Sam Manson fiddled rather embarassingly with the strap of her black purse. Peering up through black bangs gave her a fairly decent view of her boyfriend of nearly two years, Danny Fenton/Phantom.

The resident halfa of Amity Park simply blinked his semi-glazed, blue-green eyes. Over the short years after he'd saved the world from the Disasteroid, his ghost mode had melded into his human form. While he could now fight ghosts without transforming, his friends and family had noticed a change in his attitude, scaring them into believing his appearance wasn't the only thing his ghost side was taking over.

"Sam, if…if it's something I did or said—"

"Were you paying attention to what I was saying at _all?_" Sam sighed. "Danny, you've… you've _changed_. We've _all_ seen it. Why can't _you?_" Her piece done, Sam turned to walk away.

She got maybe a step away before her arm was caught at the wrist. "Sam… I _need_ you."

She sighed again. "You don't need me. You don't need _any_ of us. You've got _Phantom_."

"Isn't there any way—?"

"_No_, Danny," she said gently, pulling his hand off her wrist. "Let me go. You can't keep me here." She turned once more.

"Don't you love me, Sam?"

She glanced back at him. "I do, Danny. And that's why I've got to leave."

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**Now I know that I can't make you stay**

**But where's your heart?**

**But where's your heart?**

**But where's your**

**And I know there's nothing I can say**

**To change that part**

**To change that part**

**To change**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

He'd stumbled back into the small apartment he owned. The lights blared down at him. Hand raised against the lights, he blinked his sensitive eyes several times, sneering.

"Damn lights…. This is why I keep 'em _off_." He pulled the chain to turn them off, snarling, "Thought Sam the Goth Rebel would've understood _that…._"

He sighed, realizing just how hard this could end up being. It had been _years_ since he'd met Sam, and they'd been inseparable ever since. It just wasn't the same without her….

"Ugh!" Groaning, he flopped down onto his couch/bed. "I can _do_ this! I fight friggin' _ghosts_ for a living!"

After reminding himself of this, he winced and pulled up the corner of his jetblack t-shirt. Three deep slashes ran across his stomach, another two running up from his side to the opposite shoulder.

He grimaced. He'd asked Sam over to help him bandage those wounds, not to get dumped!

Growling to himself, he stomped into the bathroom. Didn't she realize his life was hard enough _without_ her ruining one of the few good things in it?!

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**So many bright lights to cast a shadow**

**But can I speak?**

**Is it hard understanding**

**I'm incomplete?**

**A life that's so demanding**

**I get so weak**

**A love that's so demanding**

**I can't speak**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

He sighed as he finished wrapping the cuts. It would be okay, he told himself. He didn't _need_ her. She was right. He was Danny frickin' Phantom! He'd overcome all kinds of obstacles before.

He'd survive this, too. So, he'd walk alone for awhile. That was okay. Less people in danger from being too close to him.

But still…. He chewed on his lip, thinking.

A moment later, he grinned, stood, and grabbed a pen and paper.

_Sam,_

_I wanna apologize. Face to face. I owe you that much, at least._

_If you're willing to listen, meet me tomorrow at the Halidae Hotel._

_Danny_

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven,**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home.**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

Nervously, Danny tried to flatten his hair. Key word being _tried_.

He sighed, leaning against the sink in the bathroom of the room he'd rented for the night. Looking down, he saw twin patches of green. Confused for a moment, he tilted his head, watching the lights shift, as well.

He chuckled, glancing into the mirror. Of _course_ his eyes would glow. His powers always _had_ activated when he was nervous or scared, and right now, he was both.

He looked back up at the mirror, waiting as he'd been doing for the past three hours. He'd been leaning there when he wasn't pacing, and his already-shaky knees were ready to give out.

He moved back into the room, sitting then laying back on the bed. He couldn't _stand_ waiting, but he'd stay there until she showed up.

_If_ she showed up.

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**Can you see my eyes are shining bright**

'**Cause I'm out here on the other side**

**Of a jetblack hotel mirror**

**And I'm so weak**

**Is it hard understanding**

**I'm incomplete?**

**A love that's so demanding**

**I get weak**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

He'd tried to talk himself out of this. Really, he had. He just _couldn't leave._

He knew he was more than capable of moving on. He just didn't _want_ to. He'd seen the world once through the eyes of someone who'd lost everyone and everything. He wasn't prepared to live that again.

If she came, he could have closure. If she didn't… well, his parents _did_ say he could stay there….

And he'd be near her.

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. He was _really_ stuck on her, wasn't he? He really _couldn't_ do it alone.

But… if she forgave him…no, if she _came_, that would be enough. After all, didn't she write back that if she came, if she _stayed_, she'd forgive him?

A smirk came onto his face. He could make her stay….

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

She opened the door quietly, stepped in quietly, flicked on the lights quietly.

He hissed, blinking his eyes shut. "_Ouch!_ Warn a person, geez…."

She chuckled. "Same old Danny…."

"_Seriously,_ shut those _off!_"

She did as he said, understanding. "So, you wanted to apologize?"

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**These bright lights have always blinded me**

**These bright lights have always blinded me**

**I say**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

"Sam, you _know_ half the stuff that comes out of my mouth, I don't think through," he began.

She chuckled, laying down beside him. "_That's_ for sure!"

He glared half-heartedly. "_Trying_ to _apologize_ here!"

"Sorry, go on."

"Look, I don't know what exactly it was that I said, but I _know_ that if it offended you, I didn't mean it. You _know_ how stupid I can act."

She smiled sadly, turned to face him. "I know."

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**I see her lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid**

**Asleep or dead**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

"So, I just want you to know, I—I still… really, really like you."

He winced. That's not what he'd wanted to say, but he couldn't force the words out.

She chuckled. "Still can't quite speak, huh?"

He laughed once, nervously. "I guess. What I mean is—"

She kissed him. "I know what you meant. I love you, too. I trust you. You're mine."

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**(How can I see, I see you lying)**

**I see her lying next to me**

**(How can I see, I see you lying)**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**(How can I see, I see you lying)**

**Awake and unafraid**

**(How can I see, I see you lying)**

**Asleep or dead**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

He grinned. "So, you forgive me? You'll stay?" He wrapped his arms around her.

She laughed. "Maybe. We'll see."

"Can—Can you say that again?"

She smiled, knowing what he meant. "I love you. I trust you. You're mine."

He closed his eyes. "That's what I thought you said."

He squeezed her to him.

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**I see her lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid**

**Asleep or dead**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

She gasped as the dagger he'd hidden dug into her back. Glazing, violet eyes looked into the blue-green sea for the sky color she'd lost. All she found was a tint of red.

She moaned, unable to get the air to scream. She mouthed something.

"What?" the ghost who had taken her lover's place hissed. "What was that? Speak up!"

"I…loved you. I _trusted_ you…. _Why?_"

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**I see her lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid**

**Asleep or dead**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

The light faded from her eyes as she murmured that line over and over. When she finally went silent, Phantom bent over her.

"I loved you, too." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight."

He went to the door, chuckling. "So, you're staying, then?" He paused like he was listening to an answer, then grinned. "So I'm forgiven?" Another pause, a smirk. "Good. I guess I can move on, now. You should, too."

He went out the door.

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

As Phantom walked away, he thought back. He'd wanted her dead for _years_, and now he'd done it. After all, she was the reason he hadn't been able to _completely_ overtake the boy. The break-up had been his perfect chance to get Danny to turn.

And his plan worked. Cackling, he walked away.

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

Danny had lived the years alone since that night, but he'd always had blanks in his memory. Once, he'd fallen asleep in Indiana and woke, covered in blood, a month later in California. He always panicked when he realized Phantom had locked him away, wondering how many innocents were brutally murdered _this_ time.

But only once did Phantom _ever_ allow Danny to experience the death.

And her last words still haunted him.

"I loved you. I trusted you. Danny, _why…?_"

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

|=4|\/|0^5 |_457 \/\/0|2|)5

A/N: Um…yeah. Don't ask me, I just thought of that stabbing scene on the way to my family vacation. Then the story just formed around it. Anywayz, it was mostly Phantom's fault, not Danny's, anyway.


End file.
